Orange Tracksuit
by Emmy Ninja
Summary: Sasuke thinks Naruto and his girlfriend betrayed him but its really just a misunderstanding, with a twist. "These Uchihas..so tiring..." Mumbled Naruto to Riyuki.


Disclaimer: ;-; I own nothing!..woe is me...

~Line Break~

Naruto yawned loudly, he hadn't had any dreams for the past few weeks. It was normal, people can have thousands of dreams in one night and not remember a single dream. But this must be a dream whatever this is.

He was in his bed, okay thats normal, he was naked, also normal he usually slept nude, but he wasn't alone in his bed...yeeaaahh thats not normal...

This must be one of those dreams where he selects one of his fangirls for a night of amazement, thats normal he usually had these dreams when he did dream. She had long black hair and pale skin, so she wasn't one of the ugly ones, she was also wearing his orange jacket.

Naruto pulled her closer, loving the way her chest squished up against him, she was just a bit taller than him. He thought of the perfect way to wake up his fangirl: Morning Sex. Sticking his tongue out he flicked over her nipple through the orange tracksuit jacket, biting and sucking, he reached his hand down between her legs, she was already wet for him. He palmed her lightly then stuck a finger inside, bringing the finger to his lips, he tasted her.

She moaned a little and to Naruto that was a sign to keep going, placing his head between her thighs, he flicked his tongue in and out of her. Her juices pouring out. He reached back up, slipping his hand inside of the jacket, plucking and pinching her hardened nipples.

"Mmm, Sasuke." She moaned out, urging Naruto to keep going.

And Naruto did- Wait..Sasuke? Couldn't Naruto have at least one fangirl of his own!?

The blacked haired traitor of a fangirl opened her eyes, hazy half-lidded purple eyes focusing on him. It took the girl and Naruto both a few minutes to figure out what was going on. This wasn't a fan girl this was Sasuke's on and off girlfriend; Riyuki! (He was pretty sure they were off right now, they had a big fight, but this still felt weird and wrong!)

What was she doing in his bedroom with her breast basically popping out of his tracksuit jacket. Now that he gave her a glance over (Not a stare!) She didn't have anything on except for his orange jacket!

They both hopped out of the bed faster than you could say "ramen".

"Naruto!? What are you doing!?" Riyuki shouted at him.

"I-I..I'm so ashamed and confused!" He shouted back at her just as panicky as she was. "This is all your fault!" He said pointing an accusing finger at her.

"My fault?!" She glared at him, thinking if she glared hard enough he might explode and all her problems might disappear.. "How about we just forget this ever happened, and tell no one?" She suggested.

"Alright but..I'm gunna need that jacket back..." Naruto said looking at the floor.

"Oh, right." Riyuki started to take it off but was stopped by Naruto.

"Not right now! Are you trying to dramatize me!?" He panicked, looking back at her than adverting his eyes again.

"Oh, right." Riyuki said the second time that morning.

"Your clothes might be in the living room." He said looking around the messy room for his orange track pants.

~Line Break~

Riyuki wished she didn't go into the living room, as soon as she had got in there looking around the room, the front door started opening. Not having enough time to hide or put on some of her clothes, she just sat there like a deer in the headlights.

It was the worst person it could probably be to see her in this state; Sasuke.

Sasuke didn't look up yet, he was rubbing his feet on the mat Naruto had insisted made the place look more classy. When he did look up, it was when Riyuki noticed the flowers in his hand, it obviously wasn't for Naruto, they were her favorites.

Right at that moment Naruto walked in, buttoning up the orange tracksuit pants that went with the jacket Riyuki was half wearing. The way Naruto was buttoning up his pants looked like they had just finished something.

Naruto looked up grinning at Riyuki, she wasn't smiling back, following the direct of her eyes his grin faltered. Sasuke stared at Riyuki who stared at Sasuke who Naruto was staring at.

The pregnant silence was interrupted by the scentless Tsubaki flowers falling lightly on the flower. Sasuke already gone.

Naruto rushed over to the door, peaking out of it to see if Sasuke was still close by for Naruto to catch up to him. "This is bad.." Naruto said stating the obvious.

Riyuki gave him a sour look.

~Line Break~

Sasuke was avoiding Riyuki all around, whether Tsunade had called a meeting and they were purposely seated together, if she randomly bumped into him somewhere or if they were on a mission just the two of them together like right now.

Sasuke would leave her behind and zoom ahead or just let everyone attack her and watch. She had enough of this, he could at least let her explain then be cruel to her!

"Sasuke!" She shouted at him, ramming at him head on, she didn't expect for him to turn towards her because then she would just collide into him.

There legs were both in a tangled heap, Riyuki lay on her back on the forest floor, nursing her head. Sasuke pushed her off of him. Getting up and dusting himself off he went back to what he was doing before; ignoring her.

"Sasuke!" She said grabbing his shoulder. "Stop it!"

"Let go of me Riyuki.." Sasuke shook her off of his shoulder.

"Okay, its either you let me explain or I'll tell you while you unconscious in the hospital." Riyuki glared at his back.

"There isn't a reasonable explanation for why you were in Naruto's apartment like that, and I don't feel like listening to what you came up with." Sasuke said still not facing her.

Riyuki took a kunai out of the pouch on her thigh. "As bad as it looked like there is actually a very good reason, now are you going to listen?"

"Good." Mumbled Riyuki as Sasuke sat down on the forest floor. His eyes emotionless as ever.

Could you imagine finding your lover in your bestfriend's apartment half naked wearing their clothes? You'd be pretty livid.

"Its actually pretty funny when you think about it..." She gave him weak smile. "Don't look at me like that its making me so uncomfortable!" Riyuki's eyebrow twitched a little.

"Its suppose too." Sasuke said only intensifying his look.

"Whatever, I'll tell you the truth." Riyuki looked at the floor. "I went to Naruto's house in the middle of the night and it was raining terribly, When I got there Naruto gave me his jacket and went to go get me some fresh clothes," Sighing she continued on with the story. "When Naruto didn't come back I went to go check up on him, he was passed out on the bed sleeping..the sliding door to the closet was jammed and I couldn't just break it down so I just was going to cover the rest of me with a blanket or something." She finally looked up at Sasuke. "I soon fell asleep too."

"What were you even doing at Naruto's apartment so late?" Questioned Sasuke, Riyuki was shocked he was even believing her..I mean what she said was true but it sound like something was still going on.

"I- Thats none of your business!" Riyuki glared at the now curious Uchiha.

Sasuke pushed himself off the ground. "Riyuki." He said in a voice that left no room for argument. Sasuke raised a perfect eyebrow when Riyuki fell silent and her body started to shake, he only realized what was happening when he heard her sniff.

Sasuke just stood there watching her before he felt like kicking himself for doing nothing. So reaching his arms up to pull her into an embrace he stepped closer. Riyuki backed away, pressing herself against the tree, crying even harder now.

They stood there in the forest, which by the way started to lightly rain. This was ridiculous to Sasuke, shes been so emotional lately. He reached over again but stopped himself when she looked up at him with teary eyes.

"I- I'm..." Riyuki gulped and her bottom lip quivered.

Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"I'm pregnant!" She blurted out before she could choke up again.

~Line Break~

Sasuke's eyes widened but not too much he was an Uchiha after all.

There was that thick silence again from earlier.

He pulled her into a embrace.

"How long now?" He broke the silence, stroking her back softly, trying his best to comfort her.

"Not long a week or two." She mumbled, wiping her face with her sleeve. "You aren't mad anymore?"

Sasuke thought about it, there really wasn't anything to be mad about, Riyuki just needed to talk to someone about being pregnant and she didn't want them to talk about it and all of her close friends liked to gossip and Naruto was actually the perfect option since he was his best friend and Sasuke's dream was basically coming true he was reviving his clan.

Riyuki pulled back, Sasuke was taking too long to answer and that was making her uneasy.

"Of course not." He said kissing her forehead.

His dream was coming true.

~End~

I was going to make it longer but the ideas were crappy, anyways it was pretty cute right? I wanted to add more Naruto but I couldn't. I'll make cute mini stories about Riyuki being pregnant! :3 I'm still making more chapters for Good Morning so don't worry! I made this story a month and half ago I think but the plot was totally different! At 4:33am 7/15/2013 (last night xD) I brainstormed, the story was suppose to be a lot different with a big part about Ino and more Naruto, but it ended with a really cute scene instead c: I have another one shot I'm doing about Summi and Naruto having a stupidity contest.

Sayonara~ Emmy-chan The Ninja!


End file.
